


Kinks & Kisses

by blackfin



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gentle Sex, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Masturbation, Scent Kink, Sex Toys, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Strip Tease, bottom!Sidon, human!sidon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfin/pseuds/blackfin
Summary: A bunch of nsfw drabbles written for a kink meme over on tumblr. The specific prompt (and tags) will be listed in the notes for each of the entries





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Strip tease!   
> Commissions are open on my tumblr, blackfen

He wasn’t really paying attention. Laying lazily atop their bed, watching Sidon wander about, looking for…something, he wasn’t really certain what, even though his boyfriend had literally just told him, Link just kind of let his eyes follow Sidon’s luscious butt around the bedroom. He really did have such an awesome ass, and he didn’t think that only because he was his boyfriend. Like legit, that is one amazing ass. Stretching out, waiting for Sidon to come closer so he could take a chance at giving those amazing globes a firm squeeze, it took him a moment to realize that Sidon had just said something to him. 

“What?” He asked, finally raising his head to discover Sidon staring down at him. 

“Were you staring at my ass?” 

“Yes.” Link replied without batting an eye, completely unashamed at how openly he had been devouring Sidon with his eyes. 

Sidon laughed softly, giving his head a slight shake, “Okay, then. Have you seen my razor?” 

“Nope.” 

“Will you help me look for it?”

“If I do that, I won’t be able to stare at your ass.” Link said as though that were the most logical thing in the world. 

Sidon thought for a moment then replied, “Find my razor, and I’ll give you a reward.”

Link’s ears perked up at the mention of a reward. Figuring he could always stare openly at Sidon’s ass at another point, he rolled off the bed, got to his feet and set about looking. Within a couple minutes, after some thorough scrutinizing of both their bedroom and the bathroom, he was able to find it hiding underneath the bathtub. Proudly presenting it to Sidon with a triumphant expression on his face, he happily declared, “There you go!” 

“Thank you, love.” Sidon replied, leaning down to quickly press a soft kiss against his lips, “Go sit on the bed.” 

Obediently doing so, Link watched in open anticipation as Sidon set aside his razor, making sure it was in plain sight so he wouldn’t lose it again, then walked over to the end of the bed. With a small smile on his handsome face, he waited for Link to get all comfortable, snuggled amongst their plethora of pillows. Link was expecting him to crawl up onto the bed with him so he was a little startled when Sidon began to slowly swing his hips in a circular motion. Pulling up the hem of his shirt, revealing the tanned, toned stomach underneath, the grin on his face widening as blood rushed to Link’s face, Sidon turned, still rolling his hips, letting Link get a full view of his luscious ass, which he wiggled tantalizingly, before smoothly swinging back around. 

Watching breathlessly, heart hammering against the confines of his ribs, Link hungrily licked his lips as Sidon continued to swing his hips, running his large hands over the expanse of his broad chest and muscular stomach, sweeping up to muss up his long red hair. Gracefully turning his back to Link, shaking and wiggling his hips, he made a show of slowly pulling his shirt off, revealing inch after inch of beautiful brown skin. When the shirt was finally all the way off, he tossed it away without a care. Glancing at Link over onto broad shoulder, a confident, playful expression on his face, he brushed away a wave of crimson red, slid his hands down his sides until both were on his ass, where he gave one cheek a hard slap. 

Realizing that his mouth was hanging open, Link snapped it closed with a loud clack. Inside his pants, his cock was standing to full attention, pressing against the zipper in desperate eagerness. However, he sensed that any movement from him would not be appreciated so he forced himself to sit still and enjoy the show. Hooking his thumbs underneath the hem of his jeans, Sidon inched them down until Link could just see the rounded globes then abruptly turned back around. Certain hands slowly moved to his zipper, tugging open the button with an infuriating slowness.

Sidon seemed to be getting impatient as well. Swinging back around, pulling down his zipper as he did so, he gripped the hem of his jeans and began to inch them down. Just like with his shirt, inch after inch was revealed, slowly allowing Link the sight of his glorious ass. Both jeans and underwear slid easily over the plush, plump curves, slipping down until his entire ass was bare. Playfully wagging his hips, he pulled his jeans and underwear all the way off, tossing them aside without a second glance. Looking at Link over his shoulders, the tips of his ears an adorable shade of pink, he cooed, “There, how was that?” 

“I’m hard as a fucking rock.” Link freely admitted. 

Sidon snorted, then turned to reveal that he was as well. At the sight of Sidon’s thick, veiny, gorgeous cock standing proudly up out of a nest of pubic hair, Link’s mouth began to water. He began to move forward but stopped when Sidon held out a hand. Smiling playfully, his cheeks flushed, his golden eyes dancing with lusty heat, he jerked his head towards the bathroom, “Come take a shower with me.” 

With that, Sidon turned towards the bathroom, his hips swinging back and forth in what was definitely an over-exaggerated, meant to drive Link even more wild fashion. Tumbling off the bed, the process of getting his clothes off wasn’t nearly as spectacular as Sidon’s but he did manage to get completely naked in only a few seconds, which, at least, bet Sidon’s time.


	2. Sex Toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contents include: anal beads, blowjobs  
> Commissions open on my tumblr, blackfen

Hands hooked underneath his knees, holding his legs apart to give Sidon room, Link forced himself to breathe evenly. Excitement thundered through his veins, pounding in his head like a drum. His heart was slamming against his ribs, sending reverberations throughout his entire body. Twitching, shivering and shuddering, anticipation so strong that it was nearly killing him, he struggled to remain still as Sidon’s hands very gently spread him open. Warm breath puffed against his hole, sending a jolt up his spine. 

“You okay?” Sidon asked, lovingly kissing his trembling thigh. 

Link nodded then remembered that Sidon probably couldn’t see him. Hungrily licking his lips, he raspily responded, “I’m okay.” 

“Can I keep going?” 

“Yeah, please.” 

“I’m going to put them in, okay?” One of Sidon’s hand moved away, obviously reaching down for just what Link was anticipating, “Tell me the instant it gets to be too much.” 

“I will.” Link promised, not even trying to hide the eagerness in his voice. Pulling his legs even further apart, he gasped softly with he felt the cool, rounded curve of the first bead pressing against him. Biting his lower lip, moaning low in his chest, the pace of his breath increased significantly when the first bead, small but still significant, slipped inside, pushing against the tight ring of muscles. 

“You okay?” 

Link moaned in appreciation, hoping to convey without having to say anything that he was absolutely okay. Thankfully, Sidon seemed to easily catch on. Slowly, he began to push bead after bead, each one increasing in size, inside of Link. Precum dribbled out of his rock hard cock, creating a puddle on his stomach. Panting, struggling to hold onto his trembling legs, a little startled by how good it felt, Link arched his back and moaned, “Fuck!” 

“Link? You alright?” Sidon’s concerned voice floated up from between his legs. 

“It feels good!” He gasped, slowly rolling his hips. 

There was a soft, pleased chuckle then Sidon continued on, pushing in the last two beads. Inside, he was stuffed full. There was so much, every inch of the sensitive walls were being pressed against. Every time he shifted even the slightest, the curves of the beads rubbed, caressed and pushed the tight ring of muscle. Clenching his teeth together, delighted, enraptured, Link panted hard, and watched with a heavy lidded, hazy gaze as Sidon stood. When his handsome, flushed, hungry face came into view, Link shuddered happily. Clearly, he wasn’t the only one enjoying this. 

Bracing his hands on either side of Link’s head, Sidon leaned down to kiss him deeply. Tracing the line of Link’s lips with the tip of his tongue, Sidon whispered, “You’re so goddamn beautiful. I love you so much.” 

“I love you too!” Link panted, jolting upwards to capture Sidon’s lips. Hungrily devouring them, he whimpered shamelessly when Sidon pulled back, breaking their kiss. Chuckling, his golden eyes dancing with love, lust and heat, Sidon reached down, wrapped his strong, calloused fingers around Link’s cock, his grin widening when Link cried out, hips bucking. Stroking it gently, he slid back down, leaning over so that he could pop the swollen, weeping head into his mouth. Sucking hard, swirling his talented, hot tongue around the spongy head, he reached around with his free hand to take hold of the string that the beads were attached to. 

Drowning in pleasure, his insides stuffed full, his cock slowly being devoured by an intensely hot mouth, Link nearly came when Sidon gave the string a hard tug, rattling the beads inside of him. Crying out, his head thrown back against the pillow, he tried to say something but the words were stolen away when Sidon began to pull the beads out. Sinking all the way down onto Link’s cock, completely sheathing him in his mouth, Sidon hummed, his throat vibrating against Link’s sensitive dick. At the same time, with one firm tug, the majority of the beads slipped free of his twitching hole. 

It all proved too much for him. With a noise that sounded like a mix between a sob and a gasp, Link spent himself inside of Sidon’s mouth, his hips violently shaking as his orgasm crashed over him. Dizzying heat and pleasure swelled up at the base of his groin before spreading out through him, rushing through his veins in a wave of tingles. Gasping hard, sweat making strands of hair stick to his forehead, Link stared up at the ceiling without really seeing it, slowly coming down from the intense orgasm. 

Sidon let Link’s softening cock slip free from his mouth. With a wide smile of pride and satisfaction on his handsome face, he slipped back up, cupped Link’s sweaty, hot face in his big hands and lovingly kissed the tip of his nose. Tilting his head backwards, Link returned the kiss by pressing on against the underside of Sidon’s jaw. 

“You okay?” Sidon asked softly, gently caressing his sweaty hair. 

“That felt amazing.” Link breathed, releasing his legs, letting the stiff muscles relax. 

“Good.” Sidon laid down beside him, “Take a sec then I can make you feel even better?” 

“Only way you could make me feel better is if your cock is involved.” 

“That’s the plan.” Sidon lightly kissed his cheek, idly stroking his chest. 

“Then yes, just let me catch my breath.” 

“Take your time. We’ve got all night, my pearl.”


	3. Scent Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contents include: scent kink (obviously), masturbation   
> Commissions open on my tumblr, blackfen

There was a hint of shame but most pleasure, dizziness and desperate desire. Pressing the soft cloth firmly to his nose, Sidon breathed in heavily, pulling in huge lungfuls of the scent clinging to the fabric. Link’s scent, his beloved’s scent, filling him up, swimming through him, overwhelming him. It had been so long since he had last seen him but there hadn’t been enough time for any kind of intimacy other than a quick kiss and lingering embrace. Not enough, not nearly enough, he had wanted so much more but couldn’t hold Link back, not when there was so much to be done, and never enough time to do it. 

It was after seeing him off, loneliness already a wide hole in his chest, that he discovered a shirt left behind. One of Link’s, left behind accidentally. Bringing it close, the scent had hit him like a tidal wave, followed by an intense wanting, longing. He couldn’t stop himself. Falling into his bed, shirt pressed close to his nose, swallowing down that blessed scent, he made no attempt to fight off the pleasure it inspired. Instead, he embraced it, his free hand traveling down to his crotch, where it quickly coaxed out his cocks. They burst free excitedly, expecting for Link to be there but were only met with his hand, desperately stroking, jerking, caressing. 

He came quickly, cum splattering against his chest, his stomach, onto Link’s shirt. Hips bucking wildly, a cry of Link’s name muffled by the fabric of his shirt, he arched up off the back, spine bowing from the weight of his orgasm. Collapsing back, panting hard, half-lidded eyes staring upwards without seeing anything, Sidon quickly came down, the pleasure of his orgasm quickly washed away by a ravenous need for more. It wasn’t enough, it simply wasn’t enough. Pulling in one last lungful, Sidon jumped to his feet, having already made up his mind that it was perhaps best to return the shirt to Link. 

After all, he didn’t carry many articles of clothing so surely, he would miss it. It was only right that Sidon quickly track him down, put it safely back in his hands and, seize hold of the moment, to satisfy his craving. He was certain that Link wouldn’t mind. Of course, he would need to clean himself (and the shirt) up first. Dashing off, not wanting to let too much distance be put between him and his precious pearl, Sidon made quick work of getting everything cleaned then set off to find his Link.


	4. Role Reversal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contents include: Bottom!Sidon, role reversal, anal sex, kissing   
> Commissions open on my tumblr, blackfen

Holding tightly onto Sidon’s hips, he breathed out slowly, mouth hanging open slightly, sweat sliding down his back. A powerful shudder had settled into his limbs. Pleasure, electric, white hot, rushed through his veins, his nerves, nearly overwhelming all rational thought. Right then, the basic instinct was to start thrusting, to bury his cock deep inside of Sidon over and over again until he was coating his tight insides with his cum but he held on, holding himself steady until he was sure that he wouldn’t come with the first pump of his hips. Already all the way inside, he felt like there risk of him immediately cumming was too great right now. 

Swallowing hard, wanting to give himself a little time but not wanting to keep Sidon waiting, he leaned down to press a kiss in the middle of Sidon’s back. Against his lips, Sidon’s skin was warm, smooth and wonderful. Thankfully, it seemed as though he wasn’t the only one affected. The Zora Prince was shivering, hard pants tumbling out of him as he squirmed impatiently. Reaching around and then down to Sidon’s crotch, wanting to make extra sure that all of this was being appreciated, Link was comforted to feel that both beautiful big boys were out to play. Gently nuzzling him with the tip of his nose, lightly brushing the tips of his fingers against one of Sidon’s cock, prompting a pronounced shiver to race through his large body, he asked, “Are you okay?” 

Sidon nodded, “Better than okay. It feels amazing!” 

The Zora Prince wiggled his hips a little for emphasis, pushing back against Link, driving his cock in even deeper. Pushing out a moan through clenched teeth, Link gasped, “Me too. You feel so good. You’re so hot and tight. Sidon, I don’t think I’ll last long.” 

“Me either, Link.” Sidon panted, looking up at him over his shoulder. Golden eyes, glimmering with heat, enraptured him. Wishing that they had gone with a different position so that he could kiss his beautiful Zora Prince, Link opted to kiss his broad back once more then began to thrust. A loud moan rippled out of Sidon. Slamming his hips backwards, meeting Link’s hips, bouncing against him, it was immediately evident that Sidon hadn’t been trying to reassure him. Both of them were already close, and neither were going to last long. Inside, the muscles were clamping down on his cock, squeezing him, milking him. 

The position wound up being a little awkward but Link managed to arrange himself so that he could thrust and stroke one of Sidon’s large cocks at the same time. His reward for cleverly arranging himself in such a way was an onslaught of beautiful, amazing sounds coming from his Zora Prince. Each pant, each moan, each gasp was music to his ears, driving him closer and closer to cumming. Crying out Link’s name, Sidon threw his head back, a powerful shudder rippling through him, and came all over Link’s hand. 

Slamming against Sidon, completely burying his entire length inside, the tight muscles inside clamping down with so much strength that it felt as though they were trying to prevent him from pulling out, Link let out a loud, hard, shaky breath and came himself, spilling hot cum out into Sidon, pleasure so immense and overwhelming that it turned the world momentarily white washing over him. Collapsing onto Sidon’s back, breathing heavily, the last remnants of his orgasm slowly fading away, he took a couple moments to compose himself then the urge to kiss Sidon became far to great to ignore. 

Carefully pulling out, smiling widely when that made Sidon shiver, Link reached up to Sidon’s broad shoulder, urging him to turn over. Gracefully doing so, revealing a flushed, content face, golden eyes sleepy and happy, Sidon returned the smile with one of his arm. Reaching out, he pulled Link to his chest, squeezing him tightly, and immediately pressed their lips together in a welcomed kiss. Breathing in the Zora Prince’s heavenly scent, Link lovingly cupped his face in his hands and breathed, “I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” Sidon lightly kissed the tip of his nose, “Can we do it again?” 

Link laughed, “Yeah, and I’ll last longer this time, promise.”


	5. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contents include: first time sexy time, anal sex, multiple orgasms, lovey dovey  
> Commissions are open on my tumblr, blackfen

With a shudder and quiet gasp, Link came the moment Sidon pushed inside. His legs twitched, toes curling at the small burst of pleasure that swept out from the base of his stomach. Not a powerful or overwhelming wave, more of a startled jolt that came and went before Link could hardly register it. Thick cum splattered against his stomach, the smooth stone floor and Sidon’s legs. Embarrassed heat burnt his cheeks. Grimacing, he glanced over his shoulder, up at Sidon, and was relieved to discover that the Zora Prince probably hadn’t even noticed. 

Head bent forward, sharp, white teeth visible between his parted lips, pale cheeks alight with vibrant color, eyes squeezed closed, Sidon looked as though he were right on the edge as well. Squeezing Link tightly to his larger, shivering frame, sharp teeth just inches away from his shoulders, hot puffs of breath washing over his skin, Sidon pulled in a shuddering, shallow breath, turned his head slightly to place a light kiss onto the side of Link’s head, then asked in a husky, hungry voice, “Are you alright, my pearl?”

“Better than okay.” Link breathed in response, and it was the truth. Despite the little previous embarrassment, which he no longer had to worry about since it was obvious Sidon hadn’t caught on, he was practically on cloud nine. This was a moment he had been waiting so long for. Ever since they had shared their first kiss, he had been longing for this. Now, wrapped up in Sidon’s muscular arms, enveloped in his warmth, one of his incredible cocks sinking deeper and deeper inside of him, the other rubbing eagerly against his back, he was absolutely more than okay. As his body quickly adjusted to the large intrusion, pleasure began to ramp up, swelling at the base of his stomach, pressing against his groin, sending tingling sparks of white racing through his veins. Sidon was so big, he was stuffing him full, easily finding all of his sensitive spots and exploiting them with the simplest shifts. 

“I won’t last long.” Sidon gasped, lovingly nuzzling the curve of Link’s neck. 

Link chuckled dizzily, “Neither will I.” 

He had just come but his cock hadn’t softened in the slightest. Slightly wiggling his hips, moaning loudly when that inspired an incredible bolt of pleasure, Link tried to drive himself down even further, wanting Sidon’s magnificent cock even deeper inside. A low, hungry growl reverberated up from the curve of his neck. The muscular arms around his midsection tightened minutely then Sidon began to thrust, a slow, erratic, shuddery motion. Sharp teeth found his shoulder, where they bit down with enough force to leave bright red marks. Eyes widening in surprise, Link reached up to cup the back of Sidon’s neck, pulling even more, encouraging him to bite even harder. He wouldn’t, even in the throes of pleasure, he wouldn’t risk hurting Link but still, he could show him the motion was very much appreciated. 

“Link!” Sidon suddenly gasped, the pace of his thrusts quickening. The hold around Link’s waist tightened even more, squeezing him to a broad, hot, heaving chest. 

Suddenly, he was overcome with a desperate desire to come at the same time as Sidon. That they first time was experienced together, right down to the first(ish) orgasm. Reaching down, he carefully wrapped his fingers around his weeping, pulsing, twitching cock and began to pump. Focusing all of his attention on the cock inside of him, clenching his jaw as his own orgasm closed in, coiling tighter and tighter, he forced it back, held it in place as the pace of Sidon’s breathing, the pace of his thrusts became faster and faster. Just as he thought that he wouldn’t be able to hold it back any longer, Sidon let out a snarling growl, his hips pistoning upwards, completely burying his length inside of Link. Scalding hot fluid poured into him, coating his insides in a thick, viscous layer. 

With a loud, reedy moan, Link came again as Sidon was flooding his insides with cum. This time, the pleasure was so intense that the world went white, a buzzing filling his ears as his back bowed. A strong hand gripped his chin, yanking his head to the side and his lips were immediately devoured by Sidon. Hungrily kissing him, the pace of Sidon’s thrusts slowly coming to a stop, muffled moans of contentment and satisfaction replacing the buzzing in his ears, Link slumped into the Zora Prince’s hold, pleasure fading away to an after thought. In its absence, exhaustion came slipping in, making his limbs and eyelids feel heavy. 

“Are you alright, my pearl?” Sidon cooed, lovingly placing a kiss on the tip of Link’s nose. 

Slowly nodding, Link replied sleepily, “Better than okay.” 

In an abrupt, jerky motion, Link slid off of Sidon’s softening cock, shuddering slightly at the sensation of it slipping out of him, turned and wrapped his arms snuggly around his Zora Prince’s neck. Returning the embrace, squeezing him close, Sidon gently stroked the back of his head, weaving long fingers through the sweaty, silky strands. Kissing the edge of Link’s ear, he whispered, “I love you, my pearl.” 

“I love you, too, my prince.” Link murmured, sinking into Sidon’s warmth. 

He was sticky. He was soggy. He was covered in sweat. And he was completely, and utterly content.


	6. Soulmates / Soul Bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contents: soul bonding, kissing, not really explicit  
> Commissions are open on my tumblr, blackfen (main tumblr: s-aizo)

The coordinator was saying something but it all sounded like gibberish to Link. Staring into the golden eyes of the man sitting in front of him, the beat of his heart a blur of motion, going so fast that he could hardly distinguish between each beat, excitement and giddiness squealing like a small child inside his head, he struggled to keep his face even but could feel the red spreading along his cheeks, could feel the warmth inching along his skin. Unconsciously shifting, fidgeting in his seat, wishing that the coordinator would just shut up already, his heart did a startled, delighted leap when the golden eye man offered a small smile. 

Smiling widely in return, all of the air in his lungs rushing out in a quiet sigh, Link didn’t even bother to try and compose himself. After all, Zelda had told him repeatedly that no one was calm during the coordination so why even bother? The golden eyed man, somehow, was managing to remain collected but Link could sense a hungry anticipation, a barely restrained eagerness. There was a tenseness in his large, muscular body. A subtle shift and twitch of his long fingers. Little things that clearly indicated that he wanted the coordinator to just finish already and leave them be. 

A hand landed on his shoulder, making him jump. Looking up, slightly annoyed that he was forced to make eye contact with the golden eyed man, he found the coordinator standing by his side, still reading off the stupid form, one thin, pale hand on his shoulder. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the golden eyed man twitch, his gaze flickering over to the coordinator, watching her with obvious impatience. 

“-that finished, let’s move on to the part I know you’re both waiting for.” The coordinator was saying. Finally looking up, she patted Link’s shoulder, “Through the careful, extensive, intensive process, you two have been found to have a Thrum that is 99.98% compatible.”

Link’s eyes widened in shock, his mouth falling open. Glancing over at the golden eyed man, he found a similar expression on his handsome face. The high of a percentage, that compatible of a Thrum, he was pretty sure that was unheard of. Zelda had mentioned the average at some point but he couldn’t remember the exact number. Far below 90s, he knew that for certain. He was pretty sure the average for a strong, steady bond was around 50% to 60%. For theirs to be so high, that had to be unprecedented. 

The coordinator continued on, either unaware or ignoring their shock, “Thus, you have been determined to have a Bond. Your souls cry out for one another. Your highly compatible Thrum, which, by the way,” she glanced down at Link, “as you’ve probably already figured out, is something we’ve never seen before and no, I don’t know what to tell you as to why the percentage is so high.” Looking back to her clipboard, she cleared her throat, tossed her brown hair over her shoulder and continued, “Your Thrum-” 

“Is this necessary?” The golden eyed man asked, sounding as though he was trying to sound friendly and polite but failing. 

“It is,” the coordinator replied, flickering a bored look his way, “but the tension in this room is starting to damage my aura so I’ll wrap this up. Your Thrum demands you be connected so,” she folded her arms over chest, “do with that as you will.” 

With that said, she turned and walked out, her heels making pleasant clicking clacks against the wood floor. Once the door was closed behind her, the golden eyed man sighed softly. Looking back over to him, shivering slightly when those gorgeous eyes met his, Link offered a small smile, “Did she even introduce us?” 

“She probably did but I was preoccupied.” The golden eyed man smiled in return, then offered a large hand, “My name is Sidon.” 

“Hello, Sidon.” Link replied, sweetness spreading all throughout his mouth when he said the golden eyed man’s name for the first time. Sidon, what a gorgeous name. A gorgeous name for a gorgeous man, “Mine is Link.” 

Slipping his hand into Sidon’s, his eyes widened with an electric bolt of tingles raced up his arm. For a moment, everything went blurry, unfocused. A rhythmic humming filled his head - two tones, only slightly different from one another, meshing together, harmonizing into a single, beautiful note. Tears welled up at the corners of his eyes, falling to stream down his warm cheeks. Incredible, immense jubilation swelled inside his chest, pushing against his lungs, his heart, making it hard to breathe. Warmth enveloped him, and he distantly realized he was wrapped up in Sidon’s tight embrace. His head was tilted upwards. Strong hands cupped the back of his head as firm lips pressed hungrily against his own, ravenously devouring him. Instinctively snuggling close to his muscular chest, fervently returning the kiss, Link wrapped his arms around Sidon’s solid midsection. 

Synchronization. Connection. With just a single touch, their Bond had been solidified. Moaning loudly when Sidon’s hot tongue slipped into his mouth, a bolt of heat racing down his spine, blood rushing to his cock, making it swell inside his pants, Link caressed Sidon’s tongue with his own. Everything felt right, everything felt fantastic. Sidon’s body pressed against his smaller frame, his warmth seeping into him, his taste spreading throughout his mouth, his scent filling his lungs, his head, the feeling of his skin against his palms, everything was so right. 

Lightly nipping at Link’s bottom lip, Sidon breathed, “If we don’t stop, I’m going to take you right here.” 

Link snorted, his head spinning giddily, “I don’t think they’d appreciate that.” 

“Probably not.” Sidon panted, pulling back to grin down at him, sending an immense electric jolt rushing through his veins, “We’ve done what we came here for so,” Sidon abruptly stood, cradling Link in his arms, squeezing him to his beefy chest, “should we return home, Link?” 

The whole world became brighter the moment Sidon said his name for the first time. Choked with adulation, adoration and jubilation, Link mutely nodded in response, staring up at Sidon with wide eyes. Pressing a little kiss onto the tip of Link’s nose, followed by a lingering kiss against his lips, Sidon whispered, “I’ve waited so long for you. Now that I have you in my arms,” his hold tightened, unflinching golden eyes found Link’s, staring deeply into him, rending him bare and naked in his gaze, “I am never letting you go.” 

Shuddering in delight, every inch of his skin tingling with warmth, Link licked his lips, took in a shaky breath and replied in the steadiest voice he could manage, “I’m yours,” he reached up to settle one hand on Sidon’s cheek, smiling when Sidon leaned into his touch, “and you’re mine, for the rest of eternity.” 

“Yes.” Sidon breathed happily, a massive grin spreading across his handsome face. 

After giving Link one more kiss, Sidon carried him out of the room, blissful smiles on both their faces as their souls thrummed in unison.


	7. Gentle Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contents include: gentle sex (duh), anal sex, lovey dovey, fluff  
> Commissions are open on my tumblr, blackfen (main tumblr: s-aizo)

Large hands roamed over the expanse of his chest and stomach, pausing every now and then to trace one of the various scars. Soft, warm, wet kisses followed the path Sidon’s hands set, roaming everywhere, kissing every inch, making his skin pleasantly tingle. Warm breath brushed against his skin as Sidon softly panted, gasped and moaned. Slowly moving his hips, taking his time in sliding his cock out before carefully pushing back in, keeping the pace of his thrusts under care control as he lovingly focused on giving Link as much pleasure as possible. 

His legs were wrapped loosely around Sidon’s strong hips. Panting softly, his arms stretched over his bed to give his Zora Prince better access to his body, Link slowly rotated his hips, meeting Sidon’s gentle thrusts, not trying to drive him in any deeper or encourage him to move faster but, rather, just enjoying the slow pace. Normally, they weren’t given a lot of time for intimacy so their sex had to be fast, had to be quick. Now, that all the time in the world was allowed to them, they were allowed to have a slower pace. Before, he hadn’t really thought that sex at such a careful tempo could feel so amazing but as Sidon’s cock tenderly caressed his insides, patiently finding all of his special spots and paying full attention to them, as Sidon explored every inch of his body, marking him with little kisses, he was delighted to find it felt amazing.

So amazing, in fact, that he could already feel himself on the verge of cumming. 

“You’re so incredible, my pearl.” Sidon murmured, kissing the area above his breastbone, “I love you so much.” 

“I love you, too.” Link gasped, reaching down to cup Sidon’s face. Pulling him up so that he could press a soft kiss against his lips, Link let out a low breath of contentment through his nose as Sidon’s lovely taste spread along his tongue. Warmth and love bloomed inside his chest. His prince, his beautiful prince, all his, and he was entirely Sidon’s. Curling his legs a bit tighter around Sidon’s waist, he whispered, pleasure lazily coiling at the base of his stomach, moments away from overwhelming him, “I’m close!” 

Placing a kiss on the corner of his mouth, Sidon panted, “Me too.” 

Reaching between them, Sidon wrapped long, large fingers around Link’s twitching, weeping cock and began to stroke him in time with his thrusts, “Together,” he panted, “together with me, Link.” 

With the combination of Sidon’s steady thrusts, the hand lovingly wrapped around his cock, coaxing him towards cumming, and Sidon’s soft voice echoing in his ears, imploring him to cum together with him, there was no way Link could resist. Letting out a soft cry, blissful pleasure springing up from the base of his groin, sweeping over him in a golden wave, he spent himself all over Sidon’s hand. Sidon gasped out his name, thrust one last time, and came, filling Link up with warmth. 

“That was incredible.” Link breathed, staring up at his Prince with hazy, half-lidded eyes. 

“It was, just as you are.” Sidon smiled, the expression on his face was one of complete and utter content. Brushing a lock of sweaty hair away from Link’s forehead, he said softly, “I adore being able to spoil you.” 

“I think I could learn to love being spoiled.” Link replied playfully, “But only if you let me spoil you as well.” 

Sidon laughed. Leaning down, he kissed the tip of Link’s nose, “I believe I can arrange that, my pearl.”


	8. Almost Getting Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contents include: almost getting caught, anal sex, kissing, lovey dovey   
> Commissions are open on my tumblr, blackfen (main tumblr: s-aizo)

Hands clamped over Sidon’s mouth, head cocked, carefully listening to the footsteps coming closer, Link mentally willed them away, to turn in the other direction and back the way they came. Halfway impaled onto one of Sidon’s large cocks, flushed and sweaty, his own cock standing to full attention, precum dribbling from the slit, pooling into Sidon’s midsection, they weren’t really in a position that would be fun to be caught in, especially if the person approaching was who he thought it was. Muzu, most likely looking for the Prince. If he caught them, there would be no end to the bemoaning. Word might even get back to King Dorephan, and wouldn’t that be something to explain. 

No one knew yet of his relationship with Sidon. They were still waiting for the right moment to mention it so he wasn’t too fond of the idea of someone stumbling across them. As the footsteps drew ever closer, he seriously began to consider the prospect of slipping off of Sidon’s cock. He wasn’t too sure how much help that would be but it would probably be better to be caught naked, than to be caught screwing. Closer and closer, whoever it was was nearly right on top of them. 

Suddenly, Sidon’s hands were on his hips, holding him tightly as he thrust up, burying the rest of his length inside of Link. Letting out a startled yelp, Link’s hands left Sidon’s mouth, flying to his own, where they clamped down hard. Looking down at the Zora Prince with wide, startled eyes, his heart fluttered wildly when he found a heated, hungry, greedy golden gaze staring back at him. Licking his lips, flashing his sharp teeth, which sent a pang of heat rushing down Link’s spine, Sidon smiled mischievously and, while holding Link still, began to pound up into him. 

Held in place, the positioning making it so he couldn’t move away, muffled moans poured out of him as Sidon eagerly stirred up his insides, caressing him, rubbing his most sensitive spots, sending white hot pleasure rushing through his veins. Rather than feeling embarrassed or mortified, an incredible sense of delight accompanied the pleasure. Despite there being someone so close, close enough that if they listened hard enough, they would have been able to hear Link moaning, been able to hear the lewd noises of his hole being fucked, despite that, Sidon was eagerly, hungrily taking him. Not a single care given to being discovered. It was almost as though he wanted whoever was nearby to discover them. 

Realizing that, Link let his hands drop away from his mouth, slamming his hips down as Sidon thrust up, moaning shamelessly when that sent an electric bolt up his spine. Mouth hanging open, pleasure and heat and pressure building at the base of his belly, pressing against his balls, Link braced his hands on Sidon’s muscular chest, smiling slightly when their eyes met. Lovingly caressing his hips, helping him by providing some leverage so that he could move easier, Sidon panted hard, his pale cheeks dyed a deep red. 

“They’ll find us.” Link said giddily, tossing sweaty hair out of his face. 

“Let them.” Sidon breathed in response, his rough voice laced with lust. 

“What will you do if they do?” Link grinned, leaning back, rolling his hips, grinding the large, spongy head against his insides. “What would we tell them?” 

“The truth.” 

“You’re okay with that?” He was close, the heat at the base of his stomach was becoming so intense that he could hardly think straight. 

“I am.” Sidon panted through clenched teeth, the pace of his thrusts becoming erratic and jerky. Letting out a shuddering breath, slamming up hard into Link, his hips banging against the ground and Link, he gasped, “I want to tell the whole world.” 

Grinning deliriously, Link leaned down just as he felt the beginnings of his orgasm and pressed his lips firmly to Sidon’s in a ravenous kiss. With an immense shudder, his entire body shaking from the force, he splattered his and Sidon’s chest with cum, letting out a loud, reedy, muffled moan as pleasure crashed over him. A moment later, he felt Sidon cum inside, filling his insides up with copious amounts of hot fluid, and cum onto his back, coating the expanse of skin and muscle with a map of white. 

Panting hard, still shivering, the last remnants of his orgasm fading away, Link leaned back slightly and cocked his head. Other than the sound of their breathing, there wasn’t anything else to be heard. He waited several moments, carefully listening, but there was nothing. No footsteps, no shuffling, no sounds of someone being close. Link actually felt a little disappointed. 

“They’ve left.” He commented. “Do you think they heard us?” 

“I don’t know.” Stroking Link’s head, Sidon smiled, “I don’t care.” 

Lifting his head so he could press a gentle kiss against Link’s lips, he whispered, “It would be better for my Father to hear about our relationship from us, after all. Should we get cleaned up and head back to the Domain?” 

With a stupid grin on his face, Link tilted his head, pretended to think for a moment then giggled, “One more time, then we can go.” 

“Agreed.” Sidon replied, returning Link’s grin with one of his own.


	9. Orgasm Delay / Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contents include: anal sex, orgasm delay / denial   
> Commissions are open on my tumblr, blackfen (main tumblr: s-aizo)

It was an excruciating struggle but watching Sidon coming thoroughly underdone was completely worth it. Holding tightly onto Sidon’s hips, blunt fingernails digging into his heated, smooth skin, blinking away the sweat stinging his eyes, Link kept the pace of his thrusts slow and even, pulling out and pushing in at a tempo that let Sidon feel every single inch of his hard length sinking deep into his hot, spasming, twitching hole. Underneath him, Sidon was an utter mess. Writhing on top of the crumpled sheets, head thrown back, mouth hanging open as loud moans, pants and gasps tumbled free from between his lips, his vibrant red fin a splash of color against the white pillows, he was a sight to behold and Link wanted to spend eternity drinking him in. 

Still, despite that wish, he knew this couldn’t last much longer. Both of them were at the end of their rope. It was taking all of his energy to hold the last remnants of his self-restraint in place, placating the primal urge to thrust without thought, to drive his cock deep and hard into Sidon with the sight of his beautiful body spread out before him, and with the knowledge that he was about to give Sidon one of the best goddamn orgasms he’ll ever have. He just needed to hang on a little longer, just a little more. Forcing himself to focus, he shoved away his own impending orgasm and let his eyes roam lovingly over Sidon. Hands tied to the headboard, straining against the bonds, the powerful muscles in his arms taut, he was a Zora utterly at the mercy of Link’s whims. 

If he wanted, he could keep this going for hours. Slowly picking up the pace - starting out at hardly not even moving then moving up, quicker, harder then, just when Sidon was about to cum, dropping it back down to a snail’s crawl. Over and over again until, well, he had the result he was currently drinking in. Standing up from the beautiful pink slit, Sidon’s swollen cocks looked near about ready to burst. Immense amounts of precum flooded from the slits, pooling on his stomach. Inside, he was a molten clamp, squeezing Link with so much strength that it was nearly painful. Dazed, heated, teary golden eyes were visible only for a few moments at a time before they were clenched shut as waves of obvious pleasure washed over him, sending powerful shivers through his muscular legs. 

Oh yes, he could do this for hours and hours but he could tell by the increasing pace of Sidon’s breath, the frenzied pumps of his hips, desperately trying to drive Link in more deeply, and the tension, the atmosphere in the room, a gut feeling that whispered this was far enough, it was time to get to the finale. 

“Link! Please!” Sidon sobbed through panting coughs, as though he had come to the exact same conclusion. “I can’t-! I can’t anymore-!”

That was all he needed to hear. Wrapping one hand around both of Sidon’s hot, slippery cocks, he began to lovingly pump them as best he could and increased the pace of his hips. Thrusting hard into him, the tempo quick and rough, knowing that neither of them were going to last more than a couple of seconds, wishing that he was taller so that he could reach his mouth and kiss him, Link drove hard against that one special, sweet spot inside. The reaction was immediate. Letting out a loud, wailing moan, back arching, his hips straining upwards, Sidon wrapped his muscular legs tightly around Link and came. Cum splattered against his stomach, chest and some even managed to get on his face. Shuddering, a bolt of electric heat erupting at the base of his spine, racing upwards, sending fireworks rushing through his veins, Link slammed his hips into Sidon one more time and coated his insides with thick jizz. 

Collapsing back onto the bed, panting hard, eyes peacefully shut, his large body noticeably trembling, Sidon tried to say something but all that came out was a raspy, contented sigh. Heart hammering against his ribs, the last of his orgasm fading away, Link pulled out then crawled up to untie Sidon’s hands. Gently rubbing his wrists, relieved that there didn’t seem to be any rope burn or raw skin, he asked, “You okay?” 

Shakily nodding, Sidon softly replied, “More than okay.” 

“Can I kiss you?” Link asked, snuggling close to Sidon’s side. 

A muscular arm snaked around his waist, squeezing him closer. Exhausted but content golden eyes found his as Sidon, instead of verbally responding, closed the small distance between them and pressed a firm kiss against his lips. A familiar saltiness flooded across his tongue as some of Sidon’s cum got into his mouth but he paid it no mind and pushed fervently back into the kiss. Wrapping his arms around Sidon’s neck, he anchored them together, breathing in their mixed scents. 

“We’ll need to do that again.” Sidon murmured against his lips, “But, next time,” he pressed a little kiss onto the tip of Link’s nose then leaned back and smiled mischievously, revealing his sharp, white teeth, which sent an excited shiver racing through Link’s body, “it’s your turn.”


	10. Double Penetration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contents include: double penetration, both of those fish sticks, anal sex   
> Commissions are open on my tumblr, blackfen (main tumblr: s-aizo)

Even when he asked for it, he was only about 96.7% sure that it was actually possible. Still, it was something that he was absolutely determined to make happen, even if it took a while to get to the desired point. And now that he was there, the effort had been more than worth it. Held loosely in the loop of Sidon’s muscular’s arms, mouth hanging open, his entire body noticeably trembling, head thrown back, panting hard, Link’s mind was completely blank, overrun by the immense pleasuring roaring through him. Behind and above him, Sidon was in a similar state. Heavy pants fell on top of his head. The large hands gripping his thighs, holding his legs apart, were squeezing tight enough to leave marks. Against his back, Sidon’s chest was heaving. Little whispers and moans of his name filled his ears, making him feel even dizzier. 

“Are you okay?” Sidon gasped. 

It took him a moment to register what he was saying. When he did, he giggled deliriously, rolled his hips slightly, shuddering in delight when that sent a fresh wave of pleasure washing over him and prompted a loud moan from Sidon. He was better than okay, he was in utter bliss. When he asked for this, he had never thought it would feel this fucking good. He did think it would feel good, just not this amazing, incredibly good. Right now, inside of him, were both of Sidon’s large cocks. He was stretched nearly to a breaking point, stuffed beyond full, completely impaled on both of Sidon’s cocks. Every inch of his insides were being rubbed, caressed and pressed. Both heads bump and ground against him, easily finding extra sensitive spots, sending electric jolts of heat racing up his spine. The sensation of both inside was so intense that he could hardly move.

And it felt so immensely good. One of Sidon’s cocks was already intense but both together were beyond belief. He didn’t know why it had taken him so long to ask for this but now that he had, he knew there was no going back. 

“Link?” Sidon asked again, sounding concerned. 

“I’m fine.” Link panted, shakily turning to smile up at Sidon, adoring the expression of unabashed lust on the Zora Prince’s face, “It feels so good, Sidon.” 

“Me too,” Sidon breathed, leaning down to give him a sweet kiss, “can I move? Is that okay?”

“Yes, please!” 

“Promise you’ll tell me if it gets to be too much.” Sidon said firmly, placing a little kiss on the tip of his nose. 

Not satisfied with that little of a kiss, Link captured Sidon’s lips once more, shuddering happily when a long, hot tongue slipped between his lips, pushing deep into his mouth, wrapping around his own tongue and caressing it gently. Rolling his hips once again, fully aware that he probably wouldn’t have time for it to get to be too much - he was already on the verge of cumming. Within a couple of thrusts, he’d probably be done for. Pulling back, breathing heavily, a thin line of saliva trailing out of his mouth, Link settled a hazy gave on Sidon and smiled, “Promise.” 

That seemed to be enough for the Zora Prince. Tightening his hold on Link’s thighs even further, Sidon letting out a long, shaky breath, his golden eyes gleaming vividly with heat, and began to thrust. His thrusts were slow, jerky and erratic but Link didn’t notice really at all. From the first thrust, he was entirely overrun, overwhelmed and at the mercy of the pleasure assaulting him. Moaning loudly, head thrown back, using what little leverage he had to push his hips down against Sidon’s thrusts, Link focused all of his attention on the two cocks moving inside of him, and bathed in utter adulation for them, as well as for who they were attached to. 

But, just as he earlier thought, he didn’t last long. The sensation of both cocks moving inside of him was too much. He couldn’t hold on. Within a few shaky thrusts, he was cumming with a sobbing wail of Sidon’s name, slamming his hips down, splattering his stomach and chest with cum, violently shaking as the edges of his vision burned white, everything flooded out of his mind, replaced with a golden haze. Slumping against Sidon, he was distantly aware of the two cocks swelling up even further then his insides were being flooded with cum. There was so much that he could already feel it leaking out of him. Even more came out when Sidon slowly pulled out, leaving behind a momentarily crushing sensation of emptiness that quickly faded away to a back at the mind desire to be stuffed that full once again. 

Reaching up, he wrapped a hand loosely around the back of Sidon’s neck, rubbing his fingers in slow circles against his smooth skin and sleepily, contentedly said, “I know you’re going to ask so lemme just say: I feel so fucking good right now.” 

Sidon chuckled softly, releasing his legs in favor of wrapping his arms around Link’s midsection, pressing a loving kiss against his hot, sweaty cheek, “I’m glad. Neither of us lasted very long, though.” 

“We did not.” Link giggled, “We should try again.” 

“We should.” Sidon agreed, “But not tonight. What is left for us tonight is a long, warm bath then sleep.” 

Snuggling against Sidon’s chest, smiling happily, Link nodded, “That does sound good. Can I have another kiss first?” 

“Of course, my beautiful pearl.” Sidon reached up to gently cup his cheek, turned his head and gave him a slow, thorough kiss that didn’t last nearly long enough until the Zora Prince was pulling away, gathering him up in his arms and carrying him off to get all cleaned up. Figuring he could always get more kisses later, Link relaxed into Sidon’s embrace and hoped the next time would be very soon.


End file.
